


Photoshoot

by HashtagPomegranate



Series: Quality over Quantity [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Iron Man 1, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagPomegranate/pseuds/HashtagPomegranate
Summary: Set during Iron Man 2, in her introduction to Tony, there are a few photos from an obvious photoshoot. Natasha had a little help from some friends.





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some fluff.

Natasha was gracefully seated in front of her mirror.  There were plenty of perks of her job, but this wasn’t one she particularly enjoyed.  The desk was pure SHIELD, fairly ugly and utilitarian, but it did it’s job.  She tongued the last of her bobby pins, the ones she had popped between her lips so she wouldn’t have to worry about scrounging around for them, and tried to ignore everything happening around her. 

She twisted her hair around the curling iron and tried not to glower.  This mission wasn’t one she had chosen for herself and the soft laughter coming from her bed was really getting on her nerves.  She unwrapped the hair and then delicately draped the beautiful curl, grabbing for the last bobby pin in her mouth.  As soon as her mouth was free, “fuck you.” She said without much heat, pushing the pin into place, keeping her bountiful curls perfectly in place and away from her face.

Turning to the figure that was lounging on her bed, she made her glare a little more pointed.  “It’s not like I asked for this.”

Sharon pushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face, not even trying to dim the amusement on her face, “Like Fury would have trusted something like this to anyone but you.”

That did help stroke Natasha’s ego.  She might not be thrilled with this exact portion of the assignment, but she liked to hear that she really was important to Fury.  And Sharon would know, she was the niece of one of the founding members. Even if she wasn’t high up in the organization, she had known Fury for years and heard more of the gossip than even Natasha.  She turned back to the mirror, to make sure that her makeup was okay. 

Her eyeliner pencil almost slipped when Sharon asked, “Should I even bother asking what nameless hunk is going to be in the pictures with you?”

Natasha gritted her teeth, trying to fall into her normal habits when putting on makeup.  She needed to ignore Sharon or else she wasn’t going to get anything done.

“It’s Clint isn’t it.”  Sharon said it as a comment rather than a question.  Obviously, if Natasha had the chance to choose her own partner she was going to choose Clint.  She might have gotten along really well with the other women in SHIELD but she apparently put a lot of men on edge.  Clint, after the beginning, had always been willing to push her boundaries a little bit.

“Shut up.”  Natasha said tightly.

She could almost hear Sharon’s smile at that. 

“You’re clearly getting all dolled up, what’s he doing to prepare?”

“Thankfully, that’s not my problem.”  Natasha added, finally finishing her makeup.  She turned around again to see Sharon’s gaze focused on her, “what?”

“You look amazing.”

Natasha’s own face softened at that.  It felt as if they never had enough time.  They managed to steal time together whenever they could, but that didn’t change the fact that the two of them had never managed to go out on a fancy date.  The kind of date where Natasha would do all of the same preparation but without her girlfriend watching her, leaving it a surprise when they finally met up. 

“Thanks.  After this we have a date of our own.”

Sharon’s nose crinkled, “You’re dressing like this for Tony, he’s practically my cousin.  I don’t want to spend a full date thinking about him looking at these pictures later.”

Natasha scoffed, “First off, we both know I’m not his type.  And second, I didn’t mean right away.  But once I’m done with this, and before either of us get a new mission…” Her voice trailed off.  She tried to be confident, but this was important.

In her life, most of the times she looked the best was when she had to act the most.  Usually beautiful dresses and flawless makeup meant she was about to kill, or was gathering information.  She had never actually gotten dressed up for a date she wanted to go to.

When Sharon smiled, Natasha felt a building sense of relief.  She was too good to have shown her nerves, but made sure to show the genuine pleasure.

“Perfect,” She stood up and adjusted her dress.  It was slinky and black and skirted the line between sultry and a little too risqué.  The slit was high up and all it would take would be a delicate movement for her leg to become visible. 

The best part was the way the skirt could be removed from the bodice.  Coulson had been very descriptive with the kinds of photos that would most likely gather attention.

“So who’s the photographer?”

“Well,” Natasha started, “it’s been suggested we find an amateur photographer.  These aren’t supposed to look too professional.”  Sharon nodded at that.  “ And I was told I can choose whoever I want.”  Sharon nodded again, “and that it might be best if I find someone I’d be comfortable performing in front of.”

Sharon slowed down slightly as her eyes narrowed at Natasha.  Natasha tried to ignore her and kept walking.  But that became a little more difficult as Sharon suddenly quickened her pace and stopped abruptly in front of Natasha.

“Are you telling me that you want me to take sexy pictures of you to give to my cousin?”

And oh, that did sound really bad.  “No, I’m asking you to take some pictures of Clint and I while we pose seductively for a job that I’m on.”

Sharon cocked a hip, “Like you wouldn’t be comfortable doing that for any photographer.”

At that Natasha’s eyes flashed, “I might be very good at acting but it doesn’t change the fact that I’ll be much more relaxed with you than I would the vast majority of the people SHIELD might be able to put me in contact with.”

Something nebulous softened in Sharon’s posture.  Natasha saw the hand come up to cup her cheek and decided not to dodge it, but also not to lean in.  There was something about Sharon’s previous disbelief that caused a sharp feeling just underneath her breastbone.

The kiss helped that sharp feeling unwind.

Natasha leaned her forehead against Sharon’s, “Does that mean you’re going to help me?”

“I just needed you to ask.” Sharon said, as they shared their breath, before one more quick kiss.

 

It wasn’t long before laughter filled the room. Clint had arrived and draped himself over Natasha before making funny faces at her, blowing raspberries on her stomach which made Natasha’s sultry expression implode into disgust, causing Sharon to shake while suppressing her laughter. So many of the photos taken were blurry.

There were a few absolute stunners; one where Clint’s muscles were rippling as Natasha stared defiantly into the camera, another where Natasha was straddling Clint, lightly pushing his face to the side, and finally, Sharon’s favorite, the one where Natasha was mostly through removing the skirt portion of her outfit, leaving her dressed in underwear and a corset that lovingly hugged her curves.

That was the one that dropped Sharon’s jaw, and she had only just managed to press the button before she stared at Natasha with clear intentions in her eyes.  It wasn’t exactly the end of the photoshoot, but it was the end of the photos that were sent to Stark.

 

Years later, Natasha was laying down on the couch with her head in Sharon’s lap. The way Sharon’s fingers were combing her hair made her want to curl up and burrow into that warmth forever. There was a bang and a loud, “Shit,” that Natasha didn’t even open an eye for.

“Barton dropped the milk?” She asked Sharon. She could feel the way Sharon’s body twisted to turn a head towards the kitchen.

“Barton managed to spill the entire carton on himself before dropping the bowl of cereal he was trying to fill.”

Natasha snorted.

“And now he’s taking his shirt off.”

“I’m loving the narrations.” Natasha said drolly. It wasn’t as if Barton taking off his shirt after spilling something on him wasn’t a common occurrence. She had spent enough missions with the man that she was pretty sure she could recount his scars better than her own.

“And now my dear cousin is staring blankly at him.”

Now that was something new. Natasha pushed herself up to peer into the kitchen. Clint was hilariously trying to mop up the milk with his shirt and Tony was staring at his back with his head tilted.

He suddenly whipped his head over to look at Natasha, made direct eye contact, and his eyes practically expanded before he whipped back to Barton.

“Holy Shit! I knew your back looked familiar.”

That was a strange enough statement that everyone in the room stopped to turn to see what was going on.

Sharon, meanwhile, started laughing. She leaned into Natasha and tried to spit the words out, “It only took him, how many years to figure that out?”

Tony turned towards Sharon, “You knew?”

“Who do you think took the pictures?”

Tony’s face went from surprised to disgusted so quickly Natasha thought he could teach a master class.

Steve walked into the room just as Tony started to fake gag. “Looking good there, babe.” He said slightly sarcastically, before slapping Tony’s ass on his way into the kitchen. “You need a hand Clint?”


End file.
